El experimento Numero 22
by M el Lunatico
Summary: Otro One-Shot, otra historia pre-IDD, el teniente Tosh del ejercito canadiense tendrá que ser testigo de cierto experimento que traerá consecuencias desastrosas a su base, y con el ello una nueva misión vigilar a cierta loquita pelliroja jajaja


**Cuarta Historia, otra de antes que los 22 campistas llegaran a la isla, y es una un poco bizarra pero segun el/la campista dijo que algunas de estas cosas pasaron jajaja **

**EL EXPERIMENTO NÚMERO 22**

Me dirigí hacia la sala número siete del ala de pruebas, experimentos peligroso, y otros riesgos de la base, había recibido órdenes de mis superiores de atestiguar un nuevo experimento y luego presentar el informe si fue un éxito o fue un total fracaso, al parecer teníamos a un recluta dispuesto a probar uno de nuestros experimentos prototipos a cambio de cierta suma dinero, no sé quién puede estar tan desesperado o ser tan entupido como para atreverse a ponerse en tal peligro. Ya el mes pasado un soldado apellidado Ryan probo el prototipo más avanzado de jet pack a cambio de una paga de seiscientos dólares, comenzó bien, voló a unos diez metros de altura sin ningún problema, luego termino con una falla, según del ingeniero en jefe, del motor y se desplomo como una bolsa de papas contra el pavimento, creo que aún sigue en un coma profundo, y eso que ese fue uno de los casos más leves, en otras ocasiones, los sujetos de pruebas terminan explotados, desmembrados, o literalmente hechos pulpa, creo que exagero un poco pero la en verdad pocos salen de ahí en una sola pieza. Además no somos responsables de lo que les ocurra para algo firmaron la formas que eximen al ejército de cualquier daño que se hagan los reclutas al ponerse en riesgo semejantes.

Llegue a la puerta de entrada, estaba hecha de acero y sellada de forma que solo se abriera pasando la prueba de seguridad o volándola con algún arma pesada o explosivos, a un costado estaba la ranura de seguridad, pasé mi pase por ahí, y luego se escuchó una voz computarizada

–Pase de seguridad aceptado, control de seguridad por voz iniciado, por favor diga su rango y nombre.

– Teniente Byron Douglas Tosh.

–Nombre aceptado, reconocimiento de voz aceptado– se oyó que se libraron uno seguros y la puerta se abrió de lado a lado permitiendo el paso, cuando cruzo el umbral se escuchó la voz de la computadora una vez más– por favor, ingrese bajo su propio riesgo.

A decir verdad, esta es el ala más extraña de esta base en el medio de la nada en Alberta, aquí se tratan todo tipo de experimentos e inventos extraños, además de que se dice que hay todo tipo de descubrimientos aun más raros, esta ala debe tener unos doce salas de las cuales según me informo mi comandante las primeras cuatro están dedicadas a los experimentos ultra secretos del gobierno, las siguientes cuatro son las salas de pruebas de estos experimentos, y las últimas cuatro se dice que hay cosas por las cuales se matarían a cualquier persona no autorizada que las haya visto.

Pase caminando un poco intranquilo por las primeras salas, mire por las ventanas de estas y vi algunos de los proyectos en los que trabajaban, en la primera sala habían unos científicos y ingenieros que parecían estar arreglando y calibrando el jet pack que mando a ese pobre infeliz a la sala de urgencia, en la segunda parecían estar construyendo una suerte de teletransportador, la tercera estaba completamente vacía, seguro que el invento creado es el que iban a probar en la sala siete, y en la cuarta parecían estar experimentando con algo que parecía una pata o una garra de… ¡un insecto gigante! lo mire por unos segundos con una extraña mezcla entre terror y asco, y me apresure corriendo hacia donde tenía que estar.

Encontré la entrada de la sala, puse mi pase en la ranura de seguridad una vez más, se vio como la luz de costado pasaba de roja a verde, se escucho una leve descompresión, y luego la puerta se hizo a un lado.

La sala número siete de pruebas no era muy distinta de una sala de interrogación que usan los de la policía, la sala estaba dividida en dos, de un lado estábamos los científicos y los testigos correspondientes para observar las pruebas, contábamos con un vidrio que desde el lado del sujeto de pruebas se veía como un espejo para que no supiera quienes estábamos viendo, es sobre todo para evitar ponerlos a mayor presión de la que ya deben tener, solo el o los científicos presentes podían hablar con el sujeto mediante un micrófono.

Había sólo un científico en esta ocasión, y con verlo uno diría que es el estereotipo clásico de científico loco, bata blanca, pelo negro con ya algunas canas grises bastante enmarañado, y anteojos puestos.

–Buenas noches– dijo el hombre de blanco con cordialidad– supongo que usted debe ser el hombre al que le pidieron que viera el funcionamiento del experimento número 22.

–Afirmativo, señor– le contesté– soy el teniente, Byron D. Tosh, a su servicio.

–Muchas gracias, pero creo que el único servicio que me tendrá que dar esta noche es el de observador, teniente– dijo con un poco de humor pero un tanto indiferente– por cierto, soy el Doctor Gabriel Barnes.

–Dígame Doc, de que se trata este "experimento" como usted le dice.

–Bien… por donde empiezo… ¡ah sí! La píldora experimental número 77, la parte vital de este experimento, este "caramelo" por así decirlo, está diseñado para poder tener doscientas veces más azúcar que un caramelo ordinario.

–¿Y qué uso cree que el ejercito pueda darle?– pregunte escéptico, pensando que este tipo tenia que en realidad el buen doctor tendría que estar en un manicomio.

–Piénselo un poco teniente– comenzó a explicar– una píldora que puede generar suficiente energía como para que un soldado regular recorra unos 75 kilómetros por hora, es decir el doble de lo que puede hacer un ser humano, adulto en buenas condiciones, además de que el aumento de energía que provee la azúcar también puede generar un aumento de los reflejos permitiendo reacciones más rápidas ante cualquier situación, el ejercito del país vecino al sur de la frontera estaría dispuesta a pagar millones por esto, solo piense lo beneficios y las posibilidades.

–Muy bien estoy convencido Doc– dije satisfecho– pero la pregunta es quien se pondrá ante tal prueba experimental, es decir tienen efectos secundarios como todo cualquier prototipo, ¿no es así?

–Según mi teoría, el mayor efecto secundario es la somnolencia, posible insomnio, y ansiedad, pero vayamos al grano y permítame que le presente al sujeto de pruebas– dijo señalando al otro lado del vidrio, las luces de ese lado se encendieron revelando una caja de metal de tamaño de una persona, tenía varios orificios para respirar y una pequeña ventana, estaba trabada con un candado especial, que al parecer se abría mediante un control remoto.

–Dígame, por qué el sujeto de pruebas esta en esa caja.

–Ya, lo verá– dijo tomando un pequeño control y el micrófono, presiono el botón, la luz al lado de candado se puso verde, y la puerta de metal se abrió. Parecía que quien sea que estuviera en esa caja se estaba escondiendo en el fondo de esta porque no se le podía ver ni la cara.

–Por favor, salga de ahí, le tenemos preparada una sorpresa– dijo el Dr. Barnes hablando por el micrófono

–¿¡Sorpresa!– se escucho una voz que provenía de la caja– Yuhuu, si donde, donde está la sorpresa, Izzy quiere jugar…

De la caja me asombre al ver salir de la profundidad de esa caja de acero a una figura de una chica que ya había tenido el horror de conocer, vestía uniforme de camuflaje, tenía un largo cabello rojizo atado en un rodete para evitar que se lo cortaran, sus ojos verdes brillaban con una extraña mezcla de locura con entusiasmo.

–¡¿Qué?… ¿Qué?… ¿qué hace ella aquí?– tartamudeé pudiendo solo preguntarle eso a mi acompañante de este lado de la sala.

–¿Ya conocía al Cabo Izzy Silverback, teniente?– me preguntó el doctor

–¡¿Qué si la conozco?– le dije alterado– es la amenaza interna más grande que el ejército canadiense haya visto en la última década, es impulsiva, errática, no sigue las ordenes que se le dan, y en una ocasión que se la dejo a cargo de un equipo en una práctica de captura la bandera…. no se sabe como lo hizo, pero esa condenada loca del demonio hizo explotar ella sola, la base del equipo contrario, su propia base, y la torre de vigilancia que monitoreaba los movimientos de la práctica, fue escalofriante, sobretodo porque yo estaba en esa maldita torre.

–Impresionante curriculum– dijo el Barnes indiferente, mientras seguía observando a Izzy que buscaba algo– supongo que ya la asignaran al equipo de demolición, ¿no? Ja ja ja

–Usted no entiende, si probamos esa píldora con esta chica lo más probable es que ocurra un desastre

–Entonces quiere ser usted el que le diga al comandante Black que nos negamos a probar un experimento crucial para el ejercito solo porque le teme a una niña hiperactiva de dieciséis años, ¿eh?

–No pero… verá usted, es que– no podía darle alguna razón convincente–… está bien prosiga con la prueba Barnes.

–Muy bien– dijo tomando el micrófono– cabo Izzy, si te fijas detrás de ti hay una mesa, sobre ella hay una caja blanca, la sorpresa está ahí dentro.

Vi que la loca miro para atrás suyo, maldita sea la caja de donde salió no me dejaba ver que estaba haciendo.

–Mire por la cámara que esta atrás suyo, teniente– dijo Barnes, al parecer mi miedo a lo que pudiera pasar era visible

Volteé, y vi por la cámara una mesa blanca a la que Izzy se acercaba, había una caja pequeña de cartón blanco a un lado y había una mucho más grande en otro

–¿Qué hay en la otra caja?– dije mirando al doctor que al parecer podía ver lo que Izzy hacia por la ventana.

–Es parte del experimento, ya verá– contestó Barnes tranquilo.

Mirando de nuevo a la cámara, vi que Izzy tomo la caja pequeña, la abrió y dentro había un caramelo blanco del tamaño de un pulgar

–¿Esta es la sorpresa, un caramelo?– dijo Izzy un tanto desilusionada, pero cambiando rápido el tono a uno más alegre, agarrando el caramelo en su mano– Bueno, como decía mi abuelita: si no puedes con ellos, cómetelos– lo lanzó como una moneda al aire, y lo tragó entero apenas cayó en su boca.

Presté atención a ver si algo ocurría, en los primeros segundos nada, solo un intranquilo silencio como la calma antes de la tormenta, luego comenzó. Izzy comenzó a tener un tic extraño, moviendo la cabeza muy rápido hacia el hombro, luego me pareció que los ojos comenzaron a dilatarse, y comenzó a hablar, ya de por si ella habla rápido, ahora era casi imposible seguir lo que decía.

–Eso se sintió tan rico, me siento extraña como si me hubiera bebido 30 tazas de café, lo que una vez pasó y no podía dejar de hablar, era bla bla bla bla bla, Ja ja ja, y no se entendía nada de lo que decía, lo que es raro porque soy bastante entendible cuando hablo, no como mi hermano, pobre le teme a los autos y eso que él era mecánico antes del accidente, fue hace como unos…

–Éxito– dijo Barnes, yo seguía bastante inseguro del resultado, tomo el micrófono y siguió– Cabo, escúcheme en la caja que tiene a un costado hay algo para que se entretenga hasta que los efectos hayan pasado

–Si lo haré, pero antes– dijo Izzy, ya lo decía yo esto no va a terminar bien– quiero divertirme un poco– luego de eso busco algo en la caja de donde salio, saco su casco, y lo que parecía una linterna. Tomo el casco, los revoleo contra las luces dejando su lado en la oscuridad, ni la cámara podía captar lo que ahora esa demente estaba haciendo salvo por la luz de la linterna que ella llevaba y se podía ver de vez en cuando moverse a una gran velocidad.

–Demonios, esto está mal– dijo Barnes.

–Se lo advertí, abra la puerta así sacamos a esa loca de ahí antes de que algo terrible pase.

–Tranquilo, teniente– dijo Barnes– el mayor riesgo es que la cabo Silverback, la ventana está hecha para soportar golpes fuertes y explosiones livianas, no hay forma que salga de ahí, salvo por la puerta, y por desgracia olvide la llave en la sala 12, espéreme aquí que ya vuelvo y prometa no intentar de no sacarla de ahí.

–Como diga, pero sigo pensando que hay que sacarla de inmediato– le dije bastante consciente de la situación, este doctor no tiene idea de con quién o con que mejor dicho está tratando.

Luego de que el doctor se fue, me mantuve observando a ver si podía adivinar el próximo movimiento de la bestia loca, algo que ya tuve que aprender que era totalmente imposible, en algunos momentos la vi alumbrando su cara y observándome atentamente desde la oscuridad, bien ya me reconoció ahora tengo más problemas, en ocasiones movía la linterna de un lado al otro como si fuera cualquier mono, en otras me parecía que ella estaba intentando romper el vidrio, se podía ver como retumbaba con cada golpe que daba, y en el último caso fue más fuerte todavía, lo último que se escucho de ella fue.

–Sáqueme de aquí, ya sé quien es teniente, ya acabe… ya acabe– gritaba como loca, al parecer la bestia le teme a estar atrapada sin salida, pero qué diablos quería decir con que acabo ¿acabar con qué?

Luego de eso, hubo total silencio por unos cuantos minutos, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, mire por la cámara haber si podía ver la luz de linterna pero tampoco nada, se me ocurren dos posibilidades, o ésta loca por fin se tranquilizó demostrando que el condenado "súper caramelo" era un total fracaso, o está esperando a que la puerta se abra para emboscarnos a Barnes y mi, si es así tendré que detenerla es demasiado peligrosa como para que se libere.

Finalmente apareció el buen doctor Barnes llevando la llave de la otra mitad de la sala en una mano, y una linterna en la otra.

–Ya era hora– le dije– tardo unos 10 minutos en ir y volver

–Lo siento, fui a esta sala, parece que hubo problemas con una investigación y…

–¡Al carajo! con eso, abra la puerta para sacar a esa demente de ahí

Barnes dio un suspiro, se acerco a la puerta con la linterna ya encendida mientras yo ya tomaba mi pistola, abrió la puerta lentamente y entramos.

Dentro de la sección pudimos ver que Izzy hizo todo un revuelto, era como si un tornado en miniatura hubiera estado ahí, la caja de metal de donde salió la había usado para intentar romper el vidrio llegó a volcarla contra este, pero se nota que el Doc no mentía cuando decía que era resistente, no tenía ningún rasguño, luego se vio varias hojas tiradas por todos lados, el casco de la loca estaba también en el piso junto a varios fragmentos de las luces que rompió, pero ni rastro de ella.

–¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?– dije alterado– No, no, ¡no! Esto está muy mal

– Por aquí teniente, mire– dijo Barnes señalando con la linterna a la parte superior del rincón derecho de la sala– al parecer escapo por el ducto de ventilación, interesante, no es un soldado ordinario, lo seguro es que haya salido de esta ala y ya se encuentre en el campo de entrenamiento, si quiere atraparla es mejor que la siga, si me disculpa tengo que ver la grabación de la cámara con más detenimiento.

–A la mierda con todo eso, usted está demasiado tranquilo Barnes, no sabe lo grave que es esto– le dije y salí corriendo de la sala.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, mientras llamaba al comandante Black con mi transmisor

–¿Teniente? Como le fue con el expe…

–Comandante, escúcheme envíe a todos los soldados posibles a la entrada de la sala de investigación, tenemos un desertor con material peligroso, hay que atraparlo antes que logre escapar

–Pero explíqueme que…

–Solo hágalo, se trata del cabo Silverback

–Entiendo…enviare a los que pueda, pero recuerde atraparla viva, teniente, quedo claro

–Sí… señor– respondí despacio

Una vez que logro salir de ahí, pude llegar a ver una figura en la oscuridad de la noche se movía demasiado rápido, era seguro que era la loca, y se dirigía a la armería

–¡Cabo Silverback!– grité y la figura se volteó, corrió con una velocidad asombrosa, y en pocos segundos la tenía ante mí, Izzy estaba sonriendo como una desquiciada, los ojos los tenía muy abiertos, y la verdad es que eso me tenía muy nervioso– ríndanse soldado, se acabó.

–Eres muy gracioso Doug, siempre hablando tan serio, como– y empezó a hacer una voz grave tratando de imitar la mía– "busque la bandera soldado" o "deme 50 lagartijas soldado" y se queja cuando se las traigo, "no presione ese botón Silverback," "usted es clínicamente, una demente Silverback" ja ja ja tan divertido" hizo un movimiento rápido hacia mí, y antes que pudiera responder ella tenía mi pistola es sus manos– Hum? no creo que la vaya a necesitar– y la tiro para atrás suyo, y el arma se perdió en la penumbra de la noche.

Me puse furioso, le intenté dar un golpe, pero lo esquivo, y se colocó frente a mí de nuevo.

–Muy lento teniente– le intenté dar otro golpe– lo siento, trate de nuevo más tarde Ja ja– lo intente una vez más– tercer Strike, y estás fuera ja ja ja – y antes que pudiera intentar hacerlo de nuevo, la loca pegó un salto hacia atrás tomo carrera– ¡Hiyaa!– y me dio una terrible patada voladora en el pecho que me mando a unos cuantos metros para atrás antes que me cayera de espaldas, luego las la escuché– eso fue divertido, hagámoslo otra vez.

Me levanté adolorido tomándome el pecho con el brazo derecho– dónde demonios estaban los refuerzos– pensé, me lancé hacia ella que seguía con la misma sonrisa de demente, luego no se qué paso ella hizo un movimiento rápido y creo que una toma de judo, lo único que sé es que al siguiente segundo estoy en el piso con cara hacia el cielo nocturno, hay que admitir algo esa chica es buena para esto.

Izzy se me quedó mirando un momento, y luego salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la armería, estábamos todos condenados.

Me levanté de nuevo, y vi como unos veinte soldados acercándose hacia mí.

–¡Identifíquese!– grito uno hacia mí, apuntándome con una linterna.

–Soy el teniente Tosh, soldado– le contesté– llegan un poco tarde la cabo Silverback ya entró a la armería.

–Lo siento, Señor, nos encargaremos de ella como se nos fue dada la orden, dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron para allá, reconozco a estos tipos son reclutas nuevos no tienen oportunidad, los vi entrar en la armería.

Lo que pasó en los siguientes minutos, no lo tengo muy entendido mientras recuperaba el aire y me acercaba hacia donde los soldados se dirigieron, se escuchaban tiroteos, leves explosiones, y uno que otro alarido. Cuando llegue a la entrada me encontré con lo que temía: los veinte soldados que el comandante envío para ayudarme a capturar a esa bestia loca, estaban todos y cada uno derrotados, algunos apoyándose en cajas de madera para mantenerse en pie, otros solo estaban tirados por el piso. Me acerque al soldado con el que había hablado antes, tenía una mezcla de temor e incertidumbre en su cara.

–Dime exactamente ¿qué fue que paso?– le pregunté.

–No, no lo sé con certeza señor, fue como si nos hubiera atacado una mezcla entre un tornado rojizo con un depredador salvaje, nos fue tomando uno por uno sin que los demás nos diéramos cuenta, algunos dispararon al aire para avisar a los demás o porque se asustaron y a eso llegaron a hacer, y por lo que parece se robo algunas granadas ligeras seguro que eso eran las explosiones, pero no parece que intentara lastimarnos, solo las lanzaba a lugares al azar.

–Entiendo ¿sabe a dónde se fue?

–Salió por la otra puerta, si la sigue tenga cuidado no se sabe que es lo que pueda hacer ahora.

Tome el lanza redes que el soldado tenía cargado y no había llegado a usar, y ya recuperado salí corriendo por la segunda salida de la armería para intentar capturarla, si fuera por mi trataría de exterminarla, esa demente es un peligro donde quiera que este, para ella misma y para los que la rodean, sobre todo si esta armada.

Una vez que estuve de nuevo afuera la escuche estaba en medio de la base riéndose a carcajadas, y parece que algún arma pesada tomo de la armería ¡santo dios! Se robó un mortero ahora esto si que se convirtió en un Gran Problema. Mientras ella lanzaba una de las cargas al aire, viendo como estas explotaban.

–Sí, sí, hagámoslo otra vez, uno, dos, ¡Boom Boom!– y lanzó otra carga al aire que explotó en el medio del aire– ja jaja ja, que divertido, otra vez– y ya preparando otra carga con toda la cara negra por la pólvora, cuando le disparé con el lanza redes.

Izzy se dió cuenta al instante, maldita píldora de azúcar, esquivó la red, no sé cómo demonios la vió, y lo que atrapé fue el mortero que cayó a un costado con la carga ya puesta, y el explosivo salió volando atravesando la red y explotó contra una de las paredes de la base que la destruyó.

–Ja ja lo, viste Doug, sabía que podía divertirse si lo intentaba–dejo todas cargas que todavía tenía al lado del mortero caído, pego dos saltos hacia delante y la tuve frente a mí de nuevo, dio otro movimiento y esta vez cerré los ojos por el miedo, sí lo admito estaba aterrado, al ver que no pasaba nada, los abrí y Izzy ya se había vuelto a mover esta vez hacia la cocina de la base.

Me acerqué hacia el mortero, lo observé por unos segundos, luego mire las cargas, si las hubiera apuntado contra la armería hubiéramos volado en mil pedazos– en qué demonios está pensando hacer esta chica– me quedé pensando cuando de golpe se escucho una explosión, levanté la vista, y la cocina de la base había literalmente desaparecido entre una cortina de polvo, no sé como lo hizo esta vez, no tenía más armas, no tenía explosivos, pero Izzy lo hizo, voló la cocina en pedacitos.

Pensando que había sido su fin la vi volando sobre la explosión mientras gritaba– ¡Whuiii!, y cayó exactamente del otro lado del agujero que yo había hecho por accidente.

– ja ja ja, eso fue divertido, como decía mi abuelita ¡otra vez!– y dándose cuenta de qué lado estaba siguió– ¿Uh? parece que gane el juego ¿no teniente?

Yo estaba furioso– maldición Silverback, vuelve aquí, o te buscaremos y te juro que te arrepentirás

Ella sólo me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo:

–¡Nunca me atraparan Viva! ¡Yahoo! Ja ja ja– y se fue corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche en el medio de la nada.

En un caso normal hubiera mandado a uno o dos grupos de búsqueda, para que intentara capturar al fugitivo, pero tratándose de esa bestia loca, suelta en el medio de la nada, lo más seguro es que pueda burlar la captura en semejante lugar, era sencillamente una misión imposible.

A los pocos días del "incidente" recibí órdenes del comandante a presentarme en la oficina junto con el Doctor Barnes para dar informe completo de lo sucedido y al parecer el buen Doc tenía algo que también quería mostrarnos.

–Y bien Teniente, presente su informe– dijo el comandante Black con los codos sobre su escritorio con una cara seria y una mirada fría como el hielo.

–Bien, señor, el experimento podría decirse que fue un total fracaso, el sujeto de pruebas, escapo antes de que se le pudieran hacer los exámenes correspondientes, destruyó la sala de pruebas, además de que en el escape, logró vencer a veinte novatos, y usó tres cargas de mortero, voló una pared y la cocina de la base, según el informe oficial, el coste de los daños hechos a las instalaciones está entre los 25000 y los 75000 mil dólares , menos 1000 que se le debe al cabo Silverback por haber sometido a un experimento del gobierno, cosa que ya fue enviado a su casa, pero no creemos que ya haya llegado, no por como escapo por lo menos.

–Entiendo– y viendo hacia Barnes pregunto– ¿Doctor, concuerda el informe del Teniente Tosh?

–No discuto los daños hechos por Izzy Silverback, pero rescato dos cosas de todo este desastre, uno: que la píldora de soldado no fue un fracaso total, en última instancia genero el efecto buscado, la cabo logro escapar de una sala de pruebas por sí sola, y luego de una base militar, eso cuenta como algo, admito que tal vez subestime la personalidad impulsiva de la cabo, pero hay otra cosa que me extraña, y es parte del video de seguridad.

–¿A qué se refiere? Yo vi ese video cuando destruyo las luces y no se veía absolutamente nada

–Eso fue porque uso un lente normal, si usa una señal similar a los visores de visión nocturna se puede apreciar mejor lo que hizo dentro de la sala esos diez minutos en los que me tarde en buscar la linterna y la llave– sacó un video de su bata del laboratorio y la colocó en una video casetera que había traído.

En el video se vio a Izzy apenas rompió las luces de su lado de la sala, se dirigió de vuelta hacia la mesa con la pequeña linterna que tenía en mano, abrió la caja mas grande, donde habían…–¿cubos mágicos?– dije en voz alta a lo que los otros dos me mandaron a callar.

Se vio a Izzy armar, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, mierda que habían cubos en esa caja, y claro como yo estaba tan alterado con toda la situación, no los noté esa noche. Una vez que la loca resolvió el último, se puso a revisar los estantes, a lanzar los papeles y otras cosas que había en ellos, luego empezó a golpear la puerta y luego la ventana, luego de unos pocos minutos lo intento con la mesa, la caja de metal sin tener éxito. Pareció que se puso a pensar por unos segundos, notó la salida del conducto de aire, colocó la mesa, tomó la rejilla, la sacó y se escapó por ahí, tal y como el Doctor Barnes había dicho.

–¿Y eso ocurrió en menos de diez minutos?– preguntó el comandante

–Parece que sí Señor– le contesté, y mirando a Barnes le pregunté– ¿Y que rescata de todo eso Doc?

–¿No lo vio teniente?– me preguntó extrañado– no vió como Izzy resolvió esos cubos de Rubik, ella hizo los 76 cubos que habían ahí, en aproximadamente 3 minutos ¿entiende a lo que quiero llegar?

–Eh…No, creo que no.

El doctor pegó un suspiro y comenzó a explicarme:

–Esa chica, no sólo tiene una agilidad y habilidades combate cuerpo a cuerpo que son impresionantes por lo que me dijeron usted y los otros veinte, además de su talento nato para manejar armas explosivas, según el análisis de esa prueba de inteligencia disfrazada que le hice, la cabo Izzy Silverback es realmente una genio con un I.Q de más de 180, casi una superdotada.

–¿Superdotada?– preguntó el comandante extrañado.

–¡¿Superdotada?– Dije completamente asombrado– Por favor, que no estoy para bromas Doc.

–No es broma, piénselo un segundo teniente, esa chica logró escapar de este lugar de una forma imposible y casi impensable, además de que fue bastante limpia si contamos que lo únicos daños reales son solo materiales.

–La verdad que eso es muy convincente Doc– le dije– ¿Comandante, que se supone que debemos hacer?

–En vista de que la cabo es muy peligrosa pero puede sernos de gran utilidad, solo me queda pedir orden por su captura, viva o muerta, preferible viva para que pague los daños hechos, y según los daños, su supuesta inteligencia, y sus habilidades de combate eso la deja en el puesto número 8 de los más buscados, daré la orden de inmediato Teniente, si no hay más que decir, retírense hombres.

–Sí, señor– dijimos Barnes y yo al mismo tiempo.

A los seis meses, el comandante Black me llamó nuevamente para discutir de algo que ocurrió que le llamo mucho la atención.

–Teniente Tosh, tiene que ver esto– dijo el comandante mostrándome dos videos– lo obtuvimos de un canal de televisión que está haciendo un nuevo "reality show" creo que les dicen a eso programas, llamado Isla del Drama– y al decirlo puso el primer video antes que pudiera llegar a preguntar algo.

–Izzy me tienen que llamar, y así me gusta jugar– era la cabo colgada de cabeza sobre unas barras de mono, dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y cayo parada sobre el suelo–Ja, uhhh, bien, bien esto es lo que puedo hacer, puedo echar los ojos bien hacia atrás totalmente– y mientras lo decía lo estaba haciendo, para nuestro pesar– También puedo doblar los dos codos hacia atrás, así– mierda esta chica encima tiene doble articulación, los brazos le giraban mientras se escuchaba el tronido de los huesos, luego de hacer el truco se reía la loca– y puedo enrollar mi lengua alrededor de la cabeza como un turbante– al parecer al camarógrafo le habrá dado asco porque dejo de enfocar a Izzy, que al darse cuenta levanto la cámara y siguió grabando ella– bueno, si me elijen para la isla del drama nunca se aburrirán– se río un poco luego se escucho a la madre que la llamo a lo que la loquita le contestó un poco molesta.

Antes de que pudiera salir de mi asombro, es decir la octava más buscada por el ejército se había delatado a sí misma, al revelar que estaba de vuelta en su casa, uno diría que se habría escondido en los bosques del Yukón o de Ontario, o habría cruzado la frontera para Estados Unidos, pero no era el caso. El comandante sacó el primero y puso el segundo, esta vez Izzy estaba dentro de su casa con uniforme de desfile, y una tiara en la cabeza.

–Bueno hay algunas cosas que deben saber de mi, soy muy leal, soy tan lista que no lo creerían, casi un genio– ¡maldición se metió a nuestros registros! Sabe que la estamos buscando– y lo mejor que hago es ¡malabarismo con bastones en llamas!– y los tenía en serio la loca, encendiendo fuego a dentro de la casa, comenzó a hacerlo girar mientras marchaba sin moverse– bueno listos, haya vamos– y los lanzo al aire, cayó el bastón y se encendió el la alarma y sistema contra fuego– Ja ja ja, bu, bueno no hay que hacer eso dentro de la ¡alarma anti incendios!– y el video terminó.

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos hasta que decidí preguntarle al comandante

–Señor ¿si ya tenemos la localización de Silverback? ¿No deberíamos capturarla de inmediato?

–Vera esta es la situación Tosh– dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio– el caso es que la cabo Izzy Silverback, aunque fugitiva del ejército canadiense envío esas dos audiciones a este programa y fue aceptada para concursar.

–¿Y eso qué? Tendríamos que ponerla tras la rejas de inmediato, mas ahora que sabemos dónde está y a donde va a…

– Déjeme terminar teniente, el caso es que si Silverback gana ese programa puede ganar un premio de 100000 dólares suficiente como para que pague su deuda con nosotros

–¿Entonces, debemos dejarla en libertad para que ella pueda concursar?– estaba estupefacto no podía creer lo que el comandante se estaba refiriendo.

–Así es– dijo con frialdad– por lo menos hasta que termine el programa, si ella gana, nos paga y deuda saldada, pero si no lo logra solo la capturamos y asunto arreglado, ¿comprendió Teniente?

–Si… señor– conteste gruñendo entrediente.

– También hay otra posibilidad que se pueda dar– dijo sin inmutarse.

–¿Que quiere decir?

– Si Izzy Silverback, por casualidad menciona que la estamos rastreando, aunque sea en murmullo tenemos carta abierta para capturarla, si comienza a hablar es probable que revele información vital del ejercito así como el experimento secreto que estábamos realizando en ella la noche del escape. Esta es su nueva misión teniente, vigile los movimientos de Izzy en el programa Isla del Drama, en caso que vea que nos menciona de la orden de que se la capture de inmediato, según la información, el programa se grabara al norte de Ontario, en Muskoka, y comenzara exactamente dentro de dos semanas ¿quedo claro cuál es la misión, teniente?

–¡Señor, sí señor!– dije con un ánimo y humor reanimado.

–Si es así, retírese tengo otros asuntos que atender– dijo el comandante Black.

Me retiré de la oficina, pensando en mi nueva misión. Tengo una nueva oportunidad de someter a esa bestia demente conocida como Izzy Silverback, solo tenía que vigilarla atentamente todos sus movimientos hasta que cometiera el error de hablar de más, y conociendo a Izzy lo cometería tarde, o temprano.

FIN

**Notas**

**1-Segun Izzy el tema de haberse metido en problemas y medio explotado la cocina por accidente pasaron, episodio 8 de la Isla, y tambien segun lo que se encuentra en Total Drama Online el experimento con la pildora de azucar y los cubos tambien paso jajaja, todo el desatre que paso es obra mia**

**2- 22, es no solo por lo campistas, en el taarot y en la quiniela el 22 es El Loco, ademas de que Izzy fue la participante numeo 22 en llegar a la isla**

**Bueno y como siempre Gracias por leer, si es que lo leyeron claro jajaja, si quieren dejen sus reviews, y no dejen de visitar Locos del Drama, seguro el blog mas grande de esta serie en latinoamerica jajaja**


End file.
